The Healed Mistake
by Superman the man of steel 3
Summary: naruto brings Sasuke back for Sakura , but Sasuke this time actually makes Sakura his girlfriend , but he had other intentions . Will Sasuke be what sakura truly wants at the end .? slight SasuSaku , Narusaku all the way .
1. Naruto fulfills his promise

The Healed Mistake

" is the characters talking "

_is flashback_

**Inner Sakura talking or Kyuubi**

' thoughts of a character

Slight SasuSaku in the beginning , but NaruSaku all the way . Naruto manages to bring Sasuke back to the village for Sakura , Sasuke seems happy to be with Sakura . Naruto is sad about the situation itself but at the same time is happy that he made Sakura happy again , but does that turn out to be what Sakura really wants .? **Please review ! I will make Chapter 2 if I get reviews ! Let me know if you like it . **

In the middle of the ville Hidden in the Leaves

It was after 1 o clock in the village Hidden in the Leaves . The pink haired kunoichi was patroling the entire village because she was wondering where her blond haired teammate Naruto was . Sakura interrogated everybody asking where Naruto was , but nobody seemed to know , some didn't even care . This got Sakura frustrated after a while at her failed attempts to find Naruto . She started worrying , thoughts was racing through her mind 500 words a minute .

' where could Naruto be , and most of all why didn't he at least tell me he was going somewhere .? '

' is he still trying to keep his promise for me .? '

' I will kill the baka for just leaving the village without so much as a bye .! '

The next minute Sakura heard somebody calling her name . Sakura turned around in the direction of the voice and she say her blond former rival running her way . Ino stopped in front of Sakura and was breathing heavily as if she just finished running a marathon . Sakura looked at Ino until Ino recovered .

" What is it Ino .? " Sakura asked .

" You won't believe the news Sakura , prepare to jump up and down from happiness .

Sakura was still confused . " What are you talking about Ino pig .? "

" Sasuke Kun is back .! " Ino said as she smiled at Sakura . Sakura's eyes opened wide as she heard the news . This news made Sakura feel so happy inside .

**My Sasuke Kun is back .! CHA .! **

" What where is he .? He came back on his own .? "

" No Forehead , Naruto brought him back for you .! " Ino said as she searched Sakura's eyes for happiness .

Thats when the thoughts came back into Sakura's head and she started to space out a little bit .

' awh is this why Naruto left without telling anybody , to bring my Sasuke kun back to me .? That is so sweet of him . '

Ino looked at Sakura , and Ino's brows raised in confusion and she started snapping her fingers in front of Sakura's dazed emerald eyes . Sakura shook her head and looked at Ino .

" Are you okay forehead .? You seem to be kind of out of it right now . "

Sakura smiled at Ino . " Yeah I'm okay and now even better than okay now that Sasuke kun is back . Come on Ino lets go . "

Near the gates Hidden in the Leaves

The blond haired Shinobi was seen with Sasuke tied up on a rope . Naruto glared at Sasuke and Sasuke of course was looking away from Naruto , and thinking about how the baka caught him in the first place . Naruto was sad and in a way he kind of regrets bringing Sasuke back for the girl he loves , but at least he got to see her smile again .

" Listen here Teme . " Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke with serious eyes . Sasuke looked up at Naruto with dark and cold eyes .

" What dobe .? "

" I want you to treat Sakura Chan right and make her happy this time around , and you better do a damn good job at it , because you are the only one that can put that smile back on her face .

" Hn . The raven haired boy said as he looked away in a stuck up fashion .

Naruto got upset and grabbed Sasuke's shirt . " Listen to me you psychopathic bastard , Sakura chan has been sad and depressed long enough , you had better put an end to it and not add on to it . "

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and saw that Naruto's eyes was filled with pain yet had some degree of relief filling it . They glared at each other until they heard footsteps running in their direction .

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked up and saw the pink haired kunoichi and the blond haired kunoichi stop across from them .Sasuke noticed how mature they looked and Sasuke decided in his mind that he will have some fun with these girls before abandoning the village once again . Sakura looked at Sasuke and immediately ignored Naruto . Her emerald eyes started to well up in tears as she focused on Sasuke .

Naruto looked at Sakura with pain in his eyes already knowing the inevitable outcome of the situation . Naruto smiled and cut the ropes off of Sasuke and then put his arms behind his head as Sakura ran towards Sasuke and gave him a big hug and started crying with her head in chest . Sasuke looked at Sakura for a couple of seconds indifferently and then he looked at Naruto and saw the fake smile he was putting on and then he hugged Sakura back to repsect Naruto's wishes not because he wanted to .

" Don't you ever leave me again Sasuke kun .! I missed you so much .! " Sakura said as she started crying harder .

" I...m s..orry Sakura . It sounded like it pained Sasuke in all ways to say these words that he didn't truly mean . Sakura heard these words and cried even harder .

" I love you Sasuke kun , so much .! Sakura said to Sasuke .

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard Sakura say those heartbreaking words but Naruto had cushioned his heart so the pain wouldn't feel as bad because he knew it was bound to come someday . Naruto then smiled slighly at the sight as he saw Sakura smile again and watched as Sasuke and Sakura left without Sakura saying so much as a thank you to Naruto for all he's done , Naruto tried so hard to keep the tears from flowing out .

Ino noticed the look on Naruto's face and Ino's face followed suit and it softened because even she knew that Naruto is in love with Sakura and that will never change . Naruto continued to look on with a smile as he saw Sakura wrapping around Sasuke like a marriage band . Then a tear rolled down Naruto's eye and it hit the floor and then he jumped onto one of the buildings completely oblivious to Ino

s presence . Ino gasped because she saw the tear come from Naruto's eyes and she couldn't believe how strongly Naruto felt about Sakura .

On the Village rooftops

Naruto was jumping from building to building and tears was flowing uncontrollably from his eyes . He couldn't believe that Sakura could be so ungrateful towards him after all he has done for her and not even say Thank you . But these thoughts was replaced by the fact that he knew it would happen someday and he long ago accepted it , as much as he wants to be with Sakura , and make her his future wife and have her bare his kids . Naruto accepted this inevitable fate that Sakura would always be in love with Sasuke and never himself . Naruto then smiled .

' At least Sakura Chan is happy , and thats all that counts let me go get some ramen to celebrate seeing Sakura's beautiful smile once again . '

It warmed Naruto on the inside that he would see Sakura happy all the time , but then it killed him once again that he wasn't the one that would be making her happy all the time and once again he got depressed . Naruto made his way towards Ichiraku's and opened the flap and sat down .

"Hello Naruto kun .! " Ayame said to Naruto with a big smile on her face .

" Hi Ayame " Naruto said with less enthusiasm and Ayame quickly picked up on this .

" Whats the matter Naruto kun you don't seem like yourself today . Ayame said while looking into Naruto's brilliant blue eyes .

" Hahaha , Nothing Ayame , Believe it .! Naruto tried to sound like he was okay , but Ayame knew Naruto for too long and she could tell he was putting on a front so he wouldn't burden Teuchi and Ayame with his sadness .

Ayame stood there tapping her feet and holding her hips and she said , " Naruto Uzumaki , I knew you for too long now you can't hide your pain from me . "

Naruto's smile made a full 180 and he looked down in a sad manner , "Its Sakura Chan . "

Ayame put her hands on her cheeks and started listening to Naruto , " what about her Naruto kun .? "

Naruto held his heart and tried his best to keep his tears in as he explained the situation to Ayame .

" I brought back Sasuke for Sakura and I fulfilled my promise to her and that made me happy that she is now happy again , but she didn't even say thank you to me and it hurt me . " Naruto said while a tear rolled down his eye .

Ayame wiped the tear from under Naruto's eye . " Thats not the only reason is it .? " Ayame read Naruto like a book .

" Well I now kind of regret bringing Sasuke back because I am in love with Sakura Chan and I never felt so hurt in my life , the rejection of the entire village can't compare to this . "

Teuchi soon joined the conversation while bringing Naruto his favorite , Pork Miso Ramen and put it in front of Naruto , " did you ever tell her how you felt .? "

Naruto said , " No I just couldn't because I wanted to keep my promise before I told her . "

" But you already fulfilled your promise Naruto kun , Sasuke is back . " Ayame said with a puzzled look on her face .

" I was planning on doing it , but then I saw how happy she was and I didn't want to conflict her with my feelings so I just let it be as much as it hurts me , as long as she is happy that's what matters at the end of the day . " Naruto then slurped some of the ramen .

Teuchi and Ayame couldn't help but feel bad for Naruto . " You will have to tell her sometime though so she at least knows , you never know what may happen . " Teuchi said to Naruto as he gave Naruto another bowl of ramen .

Naruto sighed sadly , " I would rather just let her be happy than to burden her thoughts with my feelings , I love her to much to be that selfish especially when its clear as day that she loves Sasuke . " Then Naruto slurped the second bowl of ramen up .

Ayame said , " Naruto kun , the Lord will bless you for your selflessness , I have faith that she will come to you sooner or later , because I personally never liked the Uchihas anyway . " Naruto forced a chuckle as he took out his froggy wallet and he realized he was broke .

Teuchi smiled and said "don't worry about it Naruto its on the house . " Naruto smiled with a warm smile .

" Gee thanks old man . " Naruto got up and said his good byes to bot Teuchi and Ayame and started making his way towards his apartment .

Naruto arrived in his apartment complex and he climbed the stairs and made it to his front door and took out his key and proceeded to unlock his door and he walked inside and took off his jacket and sat on the sofa . As he did this he put his face in his hands and all the tears he was holding back he let them escape his eyes .

Naruto had remembed all the times Sakura would come over to his house and she would teach him something new everyday , how she would clean his house and lecture him about not being a slob , how she would come over and just hit him for being stupid he appreciated her company all the time and would trade anything for those moments again . This is the first time Naruto Uzumaki regretted fulfilled a promise . Naruto actually felt revengeful in a way he just wanted to get Sasuke out of the picture and leave back no evidence so Sakura would only have eyes for Naruto but then Naruto shook his head .

' Oh my God what am I thinking .? '

**You are such a fool , you know that Kit .? **

' Huh .? Shut up furball I'm not in the mood .

**Hey don't try to get mad at me for your stupid actions , that was extremely foolish what you did . **

' I have no regrets as much as I love her , I want her to be just as happy and thats obvious it will be with Sasuke . '

**You too nice Kit , thats why she walks all over you , she didn't even say Thank you to you is that the thanks you get for bringing the Uchiha back for that ungrateful harlot .?**

' Hey Hey watch your mouth about , Sakura , I'm the one who chose to fulfill the promise , now I just have to accept that she will always love Sasuke . '

Then Naruto cut Kyuubi off and started crying again for what seemed like hours . It seems the Hyperactive ninja does have a weakness after all and thats Sakura Haruno . Her beautiful face kept popping up in his head and he was afraid to sleep because he was scared that the incident would replay in his head as a nightmare . He could only imagine that Sasuke is penetrating Sakura right now and controlling her body to his liking , kissing all over body , it was only a nightmare to Naruto as he clenched his heart and he just wanted to be dead right now .

Sakura's apartment

Sakura was on her bed and all that was on her mind was Sasuke Uchiha . Sakura was blushing in 3 different shades of red . Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke came back and she couldn't believe that Sasuke and her was actually in a relationship this fact put a warm feeling in her chest . Her phone then rung and she looked and saw that it was Sasuke . She answered the phone with her sexy voice .

" Hello Sasuke Kun . "

" Hey Sakura . " What you doing .? "

" I'm laying down Sasuke kun what about you .? "

" I was doing the same I just decided to give you a call to see if you was okay . "

Sakura blushed and she couldn't believe that it was Sasuke freaking Uchiha who was calling her to see if she was okay .

" That is so sweet Sasuke , yes I'm okay baby thank you for asking . "

Sasuke paused for a minute and then he asked a question that made Sakura's heart beat so fast it sounded like a drum .

" Sakura .? "

" Yes Sasuke kun .? "

" I was thinking about something … "

Sakura got immediately interested , " whats on your mind baby .? "

" Sakura would you like to move in with me .? I would like to be more closer to you . "

Sakura's face turned red and she answered the question like a school teacher asked her name , second nature . " Yes Sasuke Kun I would love to move in with you .! " She said it as she put her hand near her heart . She could tell Sasuke smiled on the other end .

" Okay I will come over and help you pack . " Sakura was so excited she was lost for words which signaled Sasuke to hang the phone up . Sakura then hung the phone up and sighed dreamily and looked up and said thank you to God that her prayers were finally being answered . She got up off her bed and started looking for her suitcase until she heard a knock on her front door .

' Huh Sasuke kun ' I knew he didn't beat around the bush but damn that was fast . ' She said as she blushed and started fixing up her hair making sure she looked decent before going to answer the door . Sakura even pulled her shirt down a little to expose her breasts and bra .

Sakura approached the door expecting Sasuke but was disappointed when she saw Ino in front the door . Ino noticed Sakura's shirt and how she managed to look like she had just won a beauty pageant .

" Expecting company .? Ino asked as she smiled .

Sakura blushed from embarrassment and said " Yes Sasuke kun is coming over and he asked me to move in with him . "

Ino smiled and said " Thats great but are you sure you are ready for that big a step so early .? "

" I have been waiting so long , I am more than ready . " Sakura said with a big smile on her face .

Ino looked at Sakura for a little while and then Sakura was starting to get creeped out , " so what exactly did you need Ino .? "

Ino said , " Oh yeah what about Naruto . "

" What about Naruto .? " Sakura asked with no clue in the world wondering whats the point of bringing him up .

Ino looked disgusted , " I can't believe you Sakura Haruno .! " Sakura looked extremely confused .

" What did I do Ino , why are you snapping on me .? "

" If it wasn't for Naruto , Sasuke wouldn't even be here .! I can't believe how ungrateful you are .! " Ino snapped .

" Huh .? " Sakura didn't really care at the moment because all she had was Sasuke on her mind .

" You should have seen him he was crying after you left , all he cares about is your happiness , and you didn't as much have the gall to even say thank you to him , you just walked off with that bastard Sasuke like Naruto was a discarded chapter in your book , you should be ashamed of yourself Sakura .!

Sakura got mad , "don't call Sasuke kun a bastard Ino Pig , this is none of your damn business what I decide to do , let me live my life .! Naruto knew what was coming in the the moment Sasuke kun came back anyways . "

Ino gasped and she said how could you Sakura .? That boy has risked his life for you , put you first all the time and unlike Sasuke was always there for you and all you can do is return it to him by using him .? I can't believe it .! "

Sakura looked at Ino and said "are you finished .? " Like I said butt out of my life and let me do what I want , Naruto made his choice to bring Sasuke back for me and now I'm making my choice . "

Ino was so disgusted , " mark my words Sakura , Sasuke is no good and you will be crying back to Naruto ,and I will mark Naruto as a fool for even considering talking to you again for what you have said tonight Sakura , but it can't be helped because the boy loves you so much and will talk to you again and act like nothing happened , but you can't see that because of a man who never wanted nothing to do with you in the first place . "

Sakura said "oh will you shut up please , and stop being jealous of Sasuke kun and my relationship . " Ino was lost for words .

" Trust me Sakura , Sasuke Uchiha is nothing to be jealous over , he is nothing special all he is is a cute face and a strong ninja , but his qualities is nowhere near the qualities of Naruto . " Then a knock was heard on the door .

Sakura pushed Ino out of the and opened the door and this time it was Sasuke . Sakura's knees buckled at seeing Sasuke and how he looked at her with his slate black eyes .

" Hi … Sasuke kun . "

Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips passionately and made her knees feel so weak , her heart was beating faster than a bullet train could move and her face was as red a tomato and then Sasuke looked over at the suspecting Ino . Ino looked away in disgust as if Sasuke did something to her already .

" Do you have everything Sakura .? "

" yes , would you mind carrying some of my bags .? "

Sasuke walked over and picked up some of the bags while Sakura picked up the remaining bags and they both walked off once again this time leaving Ino behind and completely ignoring her presence .

Ino looked on and put her hand near her heart . ' Be careful Sakura , please . '

_Flashback _

_Ino was walking through the village and buying groceries for her house and then she went back to her flower shop and saw Sasuke looking all mysterious as always . Ino blushed as she saw Sasuke and they exchanged looks which made Ino's heart race . _

" _Hi Sasuke Kun. " _

" _Hey Ino . "_

" _Whats brings you too my flower shop , would you like to buy some flowers for Sakura .? " _

" _Actually no , I came here for you Ino . " I saw how you was looking at me when I first came back . _

_Ino's face took on a new shade of red . Ino was lost for words . _

_Sasuke put his finger near her lips , " shhh don't say anything . " _

_Ino looked at Sasuke in his eyes and she said " What is this about .? " _

" _I like you . " _

" _What about Sakura .? " You can't break her heart again . " and I refuse to let you . " _

_Sasuke said " What .? "_

" _Did those years out of village help you forget English .? " I said I refuse to let you break Sakura's heart again . _

_Sasuke's eyes immediately got dark and Ino could notice it . Sasuke then raised his hand to hit her , " This better not get out to Sakura . " _

_Ino's eyes opened wide as she balled up and couldn't believe what was happening right now . Sasuke put his hand down and touched Ino's chin and started walking out of the flower shop , if this gets out to Sakura I will know where to find you . _

_End Flashback _

"Please be careful Sakura ." Ino said as a tear rolled down her eyes . "I can't stand to see you get hurt again . "


	2. Sakura's Deadly Mistakes

Chapter 2

Okay this is Chapter 2 to the story . Please Review .! Thanks for the reviews on chapter 1 . I appreciate it . **Please review , chapter 3 is coming !**

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto was tossing and turning , he couldn't sleep at all because he kept replaying Sakura's words to Sasuke earlier that evening. Most of all what kept creeping in his head was the fact that Sakura forgot he was even there like he was a old news this bothered Naruto so much that he would hold his heart and grab the spot because it felt like 1000 senbon needles hitting his heart at once . Naruto then opened his blue eyes , surrounded by blood shot .

' I need some water . ' Naruto got up slowly and started making his way to the kitchen but in the midway he started breaking down and falling to his knees , the heartache was too great even for the Hyperactive Ninja to handle . He grasped his knees and his eyes was pouring like the Niagara Falls .

" All I had to do was just tell her I loved her , I can't blame anyone but myself ! " Naruto sounded like a whole different person . Unlike The Naruto Uzumaki we knew he actually did something about the situation , this time Naruto felt helpless .

" Why couldn't she at least had told me thank you , I knew it would have been bad and hurt my heart but a simple thank you would have showed that she at acknowledged my efforts . I can't believe that my Sakura Chan is like this !"

**Oi Kit , you sound so damn pathetic right now I'm trying to sleep ! **The demon inside Naruto sounded extremely upset .

_Shut up Fur ball , can't you see how much it hurts me ?_

**Kit you and I both knew it would have happened , that's why I was telling you from a long time ago to prepare for the moment or give up on that stupid promise all together because all it would have done was bring you internal pain . **

This statement made Naruto upset .

_Listen here you stupid fox , I made this promise to Sakura Chan because I love her and I care about her being happy . _

**She obviously didn't care about you being happy when she ignored you earlier on . **

Naruto's eyes opened and then he immediately looked down to the floor in pain his eyes narrowed because it was true , she didn't seem to care so much about Naruto in the first place considering the fact that she forgot he was even there . Naruto didn't even respond back to Kyuubi .

**Yeah , that's what I thought , now stop crying Kit , its either you tell her how you feel and do something about it or you just forget about the situation altogether and let her be happy with the Uchiha boy .**

Naruto's eyes started to quiver like he wanted to release more tears . Naruto didn't know how much more heartache he could take . Naruto started to cry again because Sakura's pretty emerald eyes kept winking at him with that beautiful smile she would show off when she would do something that she would enjoy . Naruto felt like he would be lonely again , because Sakura was the only one that motivated him to make it through the day , it hurt him so much that it came to this .

**Now Kit stop crying , I'm trying to sleep and you should get some sleep also , now Good night . **

Naruto didn't even listen he was in his own world sitting in the corner in fetal position just crying his eyes out until he finally fell asleep .

Uchiha Residence

Sakura tried to act like she didn't care about what Ino said , but that was only her bad conscience that had took over and as Sakura thought more and more about it she knew Ino was right , it was messed up that she didn't even tell the blond haired boy thank you . Sasuke was out in the bathroom washing up .

Sakura started to unpack her suitcase and then she came across a picture of her and Naruto on top of the Hokage Monument . She couldn't help but look at the blond haired boy's determined smile and when she looked at his trademark grin she felt a warm feeling creep inside of her . Her eyes quivered and she started thinking .

' I'm so sorry Naruto , but I can't even approach you now . I hope someday you may forgive me . '

The whole thinking process was cut short when she felt Sasuke's rough hands make their way around her waist and he turned her around and saw the picture .

" Whats this Sakura ? "

Sakura sniffled , " its a picture of Naruto and I . "

Sasuke said his trademark " Hn" and then he took the picture from Sakura's hands leaving Sakura with a baffled look . " You won't be needing this anymore because now you got me . "

" But Sasuke he is my best friend , I can't just throw away this picture after all if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here with you right now baby " she said in a seductive , convincing way .

Sasuke sighed and then he ripped the picture in half . " I don't want to hear it all we need is each other , you can't hold onto this . "

Sakura felt like a part of her heart was just torn in half , " why the hell did you do that Sasuke kun ? What the hell is wrong with you ? "

Sasuke said nothing and then he just kissed Sakura on the neck repeatedly earning a soft moan from her and that calmed Sakura down and made her forget what she was so mad about .

" I hate you " Sakura said playfully . Sasuke did nothing but chuckle as he continued kiss on her neck .

" Tomorrow I want you to do something for me Sakura Chan . " Sakura's cheeks blushed a rosy red because she couldn't believe Sasuke added the Chan on her name . But it also reminded her how Naruto used to call her Sakura Chan .

" yes , what is it Sasuke Kun .? Sakura was all ears waiting for the favor to be released .

" Tomorrow I want you to tell Naruto that you can no longer associate with him anymore . "

Sakura's heart dropped . " Why Sasuke kun ?"

" Naruto is bad news , you should have how he was badmouthing you yesterday earlier today , calling you a self centered bitch , and whore and how all you do is think of yourself . "

If Sakura's heart could sink any lower it would be in hell right now . Sakura couldn't believe that her best friend Naruto said all these things about her . It was so hard to take in .

Sasuke gave a cold smile to the Kunoichi , and then he jumped in the bed and patted the spot next to him to signal Sakura to come next to him . This immediately awoke Sakura out of her thinking and she looked at the raven haired boy and started smiling warmly as she joined him . However even though she appeared happy on the outside towards Sasuke , she internally was being torn up by this new knowledge but she couldn't figure out why it hurt so bad like this .

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves

Sakura was on her way to work to the Tsunades office and what Sasuke told her about Naruto was extremely had to swallow because always knew Naruto to give her a special smile and call her Sakura Chan . Sakura just couldn't believe it at all . She was approaching the Yamanaka flower shop and she was ashamed of the events that took place and she wanted to avoid Ino at all costs , however destiny brought them together because as Sakura was walking , Ino came out to sweep in the front .

Ino looked up and saw Sakura . Sakura saw Ino but turned her face in shame . Sakura just walked past Ino with nothing to say and as much as Ino tried not to show it , it bothered her .

' Sakura what has happened to you ? ' Is all the blond haired Kunoichi could have thought while sweeping .

It bothered Sakura even more but her selfishness got the better of her , at least she had Sasuke was all she thought .

**What the hell is wrong with you Sakura ? **Her inner Sakura demanded an answer .

Huh , what are you talking about ?

**Are you seriously cutting off all your friends for that idiot Sasuke ?**

Well I have to , Sasuke loves me and I love him and sometimes sacrifices has to be made to keep the loved one happy .

**UGH you sound so stupid and brainwashed right now , you are willing to cut off Naruto , your best friend for that fag Sasuke ? **

Listen here , before you start spewing trash out of your mouth , Naruto deserves it for everything he said about me !

**How can you trust somebody who knocked your ass out and left you on a bench 4 years ago over somebody who was by your side for the whole 4 years ? **

Because I am in love with Sasuke , Not Naruto and Naruto knew this .

**I personally like Naruto because he has put your happiness ahead of his own , did Sasuke do that ? Hmm , lets recap , Sasuke chose revenge and power over you crying and telling him to stay for you in the village . Naruto on the other hand , brought Sasuke back just for you to be happy regardless if it pained him on the inside or not . That comparison doesn't take a rocket scientist to see who the better man is you know !**

Sakura got tired of Inner Sakura and cut her off completely without saying so much as a word to her again .

Sakura looked down and thought of Naruto and this caused her heart again to drop and she knew it had to be done .

The Hokage's office

knock , knock . Tsunade as usual was just sipping on Sake and was very light headed . " Shizune would you get that please ? "

Shizune walked over to the door and let the pick haired girl inside .

Tsunade glared over to Sakura and put her hands on under her chin . " Ah , Sakura what did you want to see me about ? "

Sakura was extremely nervous because what she had to say may just get her a chakra filled punch to the gut . So Sakura braced herself and let the news out .

" Uh , Tsuande Sensei , as much I love working at the hospital …

Tsunade suddenly got more interested and Sakura could see the sudden twitch in her sensei's eyebrow .

gulp * " I'm afraid that I no longer desire to be a medical nin and work for the hospital .

All of a sudden the sensei displayed great strength as she slammed her hand on her desk and caused it to split apart on impact . " Sakura you have got to be kidding me right now ! You are my best medical nin ! "

Sakura looked down , " I'm so sorry sensei , but it has to be done ! "

" Give me a valid reason why ! " Tsunade demanded a answer .

" Because Sasuke … and then she was cut off right there .

" Sasuke Uchiha ? The traitor , you are taking orders from him ? "

" Yeah we are together . " Sakura shot back .

" So not only are you taking orders from a traitor you are in a relationship with a traitor , have all what I taught you in life lessons gone through one ear and out the next ? "

Sakura's eyes twitched because this was the third time she called Sasuke a traitor and she could take it anymore .

" Sasuke is somebody I can trust over any of you , don't try to ruin my relationship because all of yours went sour ! " Then Sakura quickly realized what she said and covered her mouth .

Relationships was a touchy subject for Tsunade so she started gulping down the bottle of Sake to reduce the pain she felt internally .

" I'm sorry sensei . " Sakura said but was stopped by Shizune .

" I think you should go home Sakura . "

Sakura looked at her sensei gulping down the sake and watched as Shizune tried to get her to stop and this caused Sakura's eyes to water a bit and then she ran out of the off .

' I'm so sorry ! ' She thought as she was running down the hallways of the Hokage building .

Yamanaka Flower shop

Ino for the first time was not in her bubbly spirit she was down and hurt she didn't feel like working and being around any flowers because she felt like her friend went off the deep end with this Sasuke situation .

Ino was just twiddling her thumbs until the smart but lazy chuunin entered her shop .

" Hey Ino . Shikamaru greeted her as he walked over to the rose section but he noticed she didn't respond and he looked back at her .

" Hey Ino , he said again as he approached her more closely and that's when she snapped out of it and noticed him in front of her .

" Oh hey Shikamaru , I'm sorry . " She said as smiled at him . But like Naruto could tell when something was wrong with Sakura , Shikamaru could do the same with Ino .

" Whats the matter Ino ? " Shikamaru said in his lazy tone but at the same time it was concerned for her .

Ino knew in her heart that she couldn't lie to Shikamaru so she started telling him the story .

" its about Sakura and Sasuke .

" What about them ? Shikamaru said .

" Well mostly Sakura , ever since Sasuke came back she has been fan girling over him and she shunned off even Naruto in cold blood . Last night I tried to reason with her but she seemed like she didn't care at all about anything but Sasuke . "

Shikamaru said " He's back ?"

Ino sighed , "unfortunately , yes ."

" why aren't you happy then " Your dream boy is back in the flesh . " Shikamaru said in a jealous tone .

Ino started to remember the what happened . " Shikamaru , Sasuke tried to rape me and he threatened to hit me if I didn't comply with him . "

Shikamaru's eyes opened wide and for once his voice raised . " What ? I will kill the bastard ! "

Ino giggled and blushed at Shikamaru's concern , " I'm alright Shika . "

Shikamaru calmed down and said , " don't you think you should tell Sakura ? "

" No , this is between her , Naruto and Sasuke . " She will have to find out the hard way I am not involved with that anymore . " Then she sighed and wished Sakura luck .

Naruto's apartment

Naruto had been inside all day , he didn't brush his teeth , he didn't shower and he didn't bother to eat . Naruto felt like life wasn't worth living with Sakura in it . Naruto was staring into space with dark circles surrounding his eyes with lack of sleep and with dried marks under his eyes trailing to his chin , signaling that he had been crying perhaps all day long non stop . To see The hyperactive ninja in this state was truly heartbreaking .

The pain was so great that even if his parents magically appeared he wouldn't even notice nor care right now at that point , all he wanted in his life was Sakura . Naruto then looked over and saw the picture of him and Sakura on the Hokage monument , he reached over and picked it up and started looking at it and tears started falling on it .

" I love you do much Sakura Chan , only God knows how much ! "

" I don't know why I didn't just tell you and maybe you would have returned them but I would rather keep you as a friend regardless how it hurts then creep you out and scare you away by pushing my feelings on you but that doesn't mean I will give up on you because my feelings for you will never change no matter what . " Then Naruto actually lifted his own spirits with that speech he gave himself , but then his stomach started to growl .

" I'm hungry I better run to Ichiraku's for some ramen , hehe . "

Naruto went into the bathroom , took a shower , brushed his teeth and then he put on the orange jumpsuit and he headed out the door to Ichiraku's .

In the middle of the Village

Sakura had 1000 thoughts in her head and most of them revolved around Naruto .

' How could he say that about me ? ' Sakura's heart dropped lower and lower just thinking about it .

Sakura then decided to go and cut ties with Naruto as painful as would be to her , she figured it would be for the best for both her an Naruto .

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku's and he sat down with a cheerful smile .

" Hi Naruto kun , you look happy today . Ayame said with a sigh of relief .

" Yeah , I decided that even thought she is with Sasuke , that I will never give up on her and I will always be there for her regardless because I love her . " Naruto said as he also ordered his ramen .

Ayame smiled warmly . " Thats very sweet Naruto , I'm glad you look at it that way . " Not too many boys are like you , you know . "

Naruto smiled as his ramen was placed in front of him .

" Hey champ , Teuchi said to Naruto as Naruto began to eat . " Do you every doubt this Sakura girl ? "

Naruto only chuckled as if Teuchi was telling jokes . " I am in love with Sakura Chan , she is the most beautiful , intelligent , with the most colorful personality that no other girl can ever come too . My heart will always belong to Sakura Chan , regardless if she loves me or not . "

Teuchi said " Naruto you sure have matured , follow your heart son , it will never stare you wrong .

Naruto just smiled as he finished slurping his ramen . All of a sudden he heard somebody call his name .

"NARUTO !" Naruto turned around to see Sakura coming his way and he blushed and started thinking positive thoughts .

Sakura arrived in the ramen shop and she looked at Naruto .

" Hi Sakura Chan , Naruto said as he was blushing hard and his stomach was turning .

" Don't you hi Sakura Chan me , you insensitive goof !"

Naruto looked confushed , " excuse me Sakura Chan ? "

" Oh so now you want to play stupid with me ? "

Naruto genuinely didn't know what she was talking about . Naruto just smiled and said " haha Sakura Chan this joke is so funny . "

Sakura's eyes twitched . Naruto was completely oblivious to how mad Sakura was getting .

" Where does a stupid pest like you get off calling me names ? "

Naruto's heart started to rip apart , Sakura Chan , I didn't call you any names , where did you get that from ? "

" Sasuke kun told me and he would never lie to me ! " Naruto was so nervous . He didn't know what was going on he was just in a cheerful mood to be confronted by the girl in such a mean manner .

" On the contrary Sakura Chan , I didn't say anything about you but good things " and then Naruto put his hands behind his head and started laughing .

This pissed Sakura off because she felt like Naruto was taking her for a joke and this time this wasn't comedy . Sakura cocked back and she slapped Naruto extremely hard in the face that it sent Naruto flying off the chair in the middle of the village . Naruto's eyes opened wide .

" I want you out of my life Naruto Uzumaki , don't ever talk to me again , don't say my name , don't tell anybody that you are my friend , because we are no longer friends , its finished Naruto you damn pest , you are so fucking annoying , Just go away ! " Then a tear rolled down her eye as she said it because it hurt her so much to say this to Naruto .

Naruto heard these words and then Naruto's eyes started to water and he started crying intensely not caring who was watching him and then Naruto got up and started running away back to his apartment .

Sakura watched as he ran and then tears started flowing through her eyes also . But then she caught the icy cold stares of the villagers around her , more cold than the stares they give to the Jinchuriki itself .


	3. Sakura Changes for the worst ?

Chapter 3

**Please Review !**

Ichiraku Ramen Shop

Sakura stood in the middle of the village paralyzed with fear because of how everybody was staring at her with icy stares . Her eyes was the only thing that appeared to move as they met everybody's cold , dark stares . Her emerald eyes tried to retreat from these cold looks but she didn't want to look weak and she wanted to show everybody that she wasn't ashamed of what she just did . As much as it hurt her to do that to Naruto she knew it had to be done .

The icy glares multiplied 3 people at a time all focused on Sakura like a Hawk is focusing on its pray . Sakura started to break out of the shock of the stares and she started to turn around and meet everybody's eyes . What she saw made her heart jump , Ino , Shikamaru , Choji and basically the whole rookie 9 was in the crowd also just staring at her with cold eyes especially Ino and Hinata . Sakura's emerald eyes quivered in shame as they started to narrow . Even her friends was staring at her with even icier stares than the rest of the villagers .

Sakura gasped . ' Oh my , what have I done . ' Sakura thought as she put her hand where her heart is . Her heart started to pound many beats per second she felt as if her heart was going to stop .

" What the hell is your problem ?!" Sakura heard someone scream at her . Sakura turned around at from where the scream came from the Ramen stand . Ayame stood there tears in her eyes . Sakura's eyes widened as she watched the Ramen assistant cry her eyes out . " All he did for you was be there for you , and you turn around and do this to him ? " Ayame started screaming even louder .

" You don't deserve to have a friend like him who no matter what you did to him he still always loved you . " Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she heard these words and she spaced out for a second .

' …. Naruto … Loves … Me ? ' Sakura thought to herself .

Then she screaming continued and it awoken Sakura from her thoughts . " You don't deserve his love , he talks about you all the time its Sakura Chan this and Sakura Chan that , you are so damn ungrateful ! " Ayame started crying even more because Naruto was like a younger brother to her that she knew ever since he was a child .

Ayame slammed her hand on the counter . " I hope karma comes and bites you on the ass and this time it will be no Naruto to come and save your useless , pathetic ass ! " Then Teuchi started to console his daughter . " Shhh its okay , you need not say anything more to her she will witness whats to come on her own and then Ayame put her face in her father's chest and continued crying and they turned their backs to Sakura .

The villagers continued to watch Sakura and even though they never really liked Naruto that much at times Naruto was the one who saved them from Pein , he saved them from Kyuubi for many years , he protected them during the Great Ninja War , they didn't think he deserved that treatment at all .

Sakura was still stuck on that thought , ' Naruto loves me ? ' Then Sakura shook her head because she couldn't believe that , she didn't want to believe that .

' Naruto can't love me , all I did was treat him bad , I don't want him to love me at all . ' Once again her thoughts was interrupted as she felt people throwing stuff at her . Paper balls , bottles , anything they could find to throw they tossed at her . Sakura's eyes started to grow in hatred now at this point . She could understand that she hurt Naruto , but she wasn't too fond of the fact that people was throwing stuff at her . The assault continued .

" Hey get out of here ! " Sakura heard many villagers yell this at her . Sakura's eyes narrowed in hatred and then charged her hand with chakra and she balled her fist up and she punched the ground with her immense strength and created a giant fissure in the ground . Sakura was breathing heavily and then she looked around after she created this fissure , it didn't hurt anybody but she was just trying to send a message . Everybody's was widened , the kids was crying and her friends was just shaking their heads as they took off . Sakura's eyes started to then soften and she started to cry and then she took off and ran .

' I'm so sorry Naruto , I didn't mean to hurt you like this I had no choice . ' Was all she thought in her mind as she was running aimlessly through the village , not knowing that this blue eyed boy was watching her from the on top of the tallest building with his eyes watering and his nose dripping and then he too took off .

Sakura's and Sasuke's house

Sakura finally made it home and she ran inside and she threw her kunai bag to the chair and she ran up to her room and she started crying . Naruto took up most of her thoughts , what she did to Naruto started to haunt her and it wasn't so much as the slap it was the way Naruto's eyes had widened in sadness and the way he started to cry as he ran off .

Her heart clenched as she held the spot where her heart was , she just couldn't get the image out her head and then to make it worse what Ayame said made it worse and it kept echoing in her head .

' Naruto loves you . '

' Naruto loves you .'

' Naruto loves you . '

' Naruto loves you . '

That image of Naruto crying was so great that she couldn't even think of a time that Naruto was smiling that special grin to her . That smile was lost in her book she accepted the fact that she may never see that smile from Naruto anymore after what she did today . Sakura then turned over in her bed and started to look at the moon outside and she said it once again .

" Naruto I'm … sorry . I hope you forgive me one day regardless if you hate my guts at least forgive me ." Sakura sighed deeply and then she got off her bed and she walked to the bathroom and saw that her mascara was darkened on her cheeks from all the crying she did . She started to wash her face and then she looked in the mirror barely able to look at herself she was ridden with shame .

She tried once again to imagine Naruto with his signature grin to make herself feel a little but that never happened because the face of a crying Naruto surrounded her thoughts and hopeful vision turned into a unwanted vision .

' I'm sorry Naruto .' Sakura tried to say it so much times to convince herself that he will forgive her one day but she knew after today it would never come . She lost all her friends , she lost the trust of the village . She suffered stares worse than what they even gave Naruto before he became a hero . Then she heard the front door open . Sakura rushed to her towels to wipe the dried tears and water from her face so Sasuke wouldn't know that she was crying .

Sasuke appeared in the room and he looked around and saw the bathroom light on and walked over to the bath room to see Sakura sitting standing in front of the sink .

" Hey Sakura … Chan ." Sasuke said to Sakura with a smile on her face however Sakura didn't notice the slight hesitance I Sasuke saying Chan at the end of her name .

" Hi Sasuke Kun . " Sakura said as she blushed as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and was staring at her with deep eyes .

" Whats the matter ? "

" Nothing Sasuke Kun , why do you ask ? " Sasuke then turned Sakura around with her back facing the sink and her eyes looking deeply into his eyes .

" You can't lie to me Sakura . I can see that you have been crying no matter how much you try to cover it up . " Sakura looked down and then she finally broke down and started crying with her head lodged in Sasuke's chest .

" Oh Sasuke Kun ! Today was horrible , I did exactly as you asked and all I received was cold stares from the villagers , I lost my best friend in Naruto , and all my other friends probably want nothing to do with me ! " Sakura started crying even more .

Sasuke pulled her in for a tight and secure hug and then Sakura held onto him even tighter . Sasuke then whispered in her ear , " its going to be okay Sakura Chan , you still got me and I love you . "

Sakura immediately stopped crying and her heart fluttered . " Really Sasuke Kun ? Do you mean it ? "

Sasuke once again without any words just kissed Sakura and pulled her in for a deep kiss he held on to her waist and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck slowly . Sasuke then pulled her in closer to him and deepened the kiss . Sakura's knees got weak and Sasuke stopped the kiss and looked into her eyes . " Does that answer your question ? " Sasuke asked with a smile on his face .

Sakura returned the smile and said " not entirely ." Then she pulled him back in for another kiss .

In the middle of the village

The blond haired Shinobi was on top of the Hokage monument and was looking at the moon with tears in his eyes , the moon it self formed into Sakura's face . Naruto turned away because it hurt him so much to see her face and like Sakura , Naruto kept replaying the moment in his head when Sakura slapped him silly and told him all the hurtful words .

' Sakura Chan … How could you . ' Naruto thought sadly .

**You have only yourself to blame Kit . You are a fool and I will keep on saying it to you until you resolve this situation . **

_You stupid fox , you sure know how to lighten up the mood don't you ? _Naruto said sarcastically to the demon in his stomach .

**Haha , Kit it just amuses me how you love this girl so much and yet you bring that Uchiha back to her an refuse to at least tell how you feel regardless I you get rejected or not at least you gave it a try . **

_You don't understand do you , I love Sakura Chan , and she would never be happy with me ,and I accept that . Her smile is all that matters at this point even if its not me who is creating it , I will someday rest in peace knowing that I was at least the foundation of her smile returning . _

**Awh , Kit Those words touch me even though I'm a demon so I'll let you in on a little secret that might make you feel better , The Uchiha kid is up to no good believe me when I say this too you . **

_Impossible , thanks for that but as far what I saw she was happy with Sasuke and she has her mind made up already to be with him , just like I have my mind made up to always want to be with her . _

This conversation within himself between himself and Kyuubi was cut short when he heard somebody call his name ,

"Naruto Kun ? " Naruto blushed and he automatically thought it was Sakura but it turned out to be Hinata . Hinata went up and she asked him she could sit and Naruto nodded in apporval .

" Hi Naruto Kun are you okay ? " Hinata asked as her white eyes focused upon the mark Sakura left on Naruto's face .

" Yeah Hinata I'm alright , what are you doing out this late ? "

" I was just taking a walk trying to calm myself . " Naruto riveted his blue eyes to look at The purple haired kunoichi .

" Whats wrong Hinata .? " Hinata smiled and she redirected the question .

" This isn't about me Naruto Kun , this is about you its nothing serious thats going on with me I was just breezing my head off because it was hot in my house that was all . "

" Oh okay thats good then Hinata . " Then Naruto focused his eyes back on the moon . Hinata could see the hurt in his heart , she didn't need the Byakugan to see this .

" You really love Sakura don't you Naruto Kun ? " Naruto's blue eyes once again redirected to Hinata and they opened wide and then he looked down to the village .

" … Yes I do very much . " Hinata put her hands on his shoulder and she smiled warmly .

" Why have you never told her Naruto Kun ? She can't read minds you know . "

" I can't tell her because that would never make her happy , all that would do is make her run from me I know very well that she loves Sasuke and I can't bare to conflict her feeling with my selfish thoughts . "

' Awh Naruto Kun . " Hinata thought to herself as she grasped his orange pants even tighter as if his pain was also her pain .

" You have to try regardless you can't just ignore your feelings completely Naruto Kun , you have to at least tell her how you feel it would make you feel better than if you bottle everything up and keep on swelling your heart with pain , anger and sadness . " Hinata then looked up at the moon , " I should know … "

Naruto looked at Hinata . " What do you mean ? " Hinata blushed .

" Oh nothing Naruto Kun , but just know that when Kiba asked me out he loved me very deeply and regardless of how I felt , he just went for it . " Then Naruto started to feel a little bit better .

" Thanks Hinata , I seriously needed that . " Then Naruto got up and lended his hand to Hinata and helped her up to her feet and they both started walking off the Hokage monument .

Sakura and Sasuke's house

Sakura and Sasuke was laying down in bed having a deep conversation with each other something in which Sakura has been longing for with Sasuke besides finally winning his heart . This conversation made her heart calm down in so much different levels in all good ways . Sakura admired his presence as he was laying down looking back at her with his onyx eyes .

" Sakura Chan ? "

" Yes Sasuke Kun ? "

" I want to let you know not to worry about anything , I can still see the leftover worry in your eyes about the whole situation that happened earlier and I want to let you know everything will be alright . " Sakura blushed . " Thank you Sasuke Kun . "

" I will always be here for you Sakura Chan regardless if they are no longer with you I am always here . " Sakura's face took on a new shade of read and her emerald eyes started twinkling as they looked into Sasuke's eyes and her eyes started to water in joy .

" I love you so much Sasuke Kun , You are all I need . "

" I love you too Sakura Chan . " Sasuke said with a devious smile as he reached in and gave Sakura a peck on the lips . Sakura looked away in joy .

" So Sakura I was thinking … "

Sakura looked at him and awaited him to finish his sentence , " About what Sasuke Kun ? "

" That maybe its time we left the village together , seeked to be stronger together and strive to make the world a better place together . " Sakura then turned on her belly and put her hands to her cheeks and continued listening with all intrigue to Sasuke .

" We will get married , we will love each and be together for a lifetime Sakura Chan , we will accomplish everything together . With your medical ninjusu and you immense strength with outstanding chakra control … Sakura blushed a this compliment . " We can accomplish anything Sakura Chan . "

" Okay Sasuke Kun , but what do you want me to do ? "

Sasuke sighed hard and he turned on his belly also and he looked at Sakura in the eyes and he reached his hand out and put his hand on top of her hand . " First I want you to tell me about Naruto's condition and then we will be going to take some of the forbidden scrolls . "

Sakura's eyes opened and she looked at Sasuke with her irises shaking . " But Sasuke Kun why is all of that necessary ?"

" Sakura Chan , look at the big picture , once all of this done we will be able to make the world a better place definetly , especially for us and our marriage that I have put so much thought into ever since I was gone in the village , what do you say you up for it ? "

Sakura looked down and she started thinking deeply about this but of course 'Her Love for Sasuke ' took over and she smiled genuinely at Sasuke .

" Yes Sasuke , I'm up for it when will we start ? " Then she blushed and looked away and then looked back into his eyes to see his deep love for her . Blinded by her love for him she believed it was there but it really wasn't .

" We start tomorrow night . "

The next day in the Hokage's office

The whole rookie nine was walking to the Hokage's doors to discuss their concerns about Sakura and the sudden love that Sasuke has displayed to Sakura . Everybody was there except for Naruto and it was understandable as to why the blue eye boy didn't make his way there .

Tsuande was in her office looking over paperwork and very important documents until she heard the sharp knock at her door . She looked up .

" Come in . " The Hokage said as her brown eyes went back to the paperwork .

The whole rookie 9 came in and they stood in a line where they all was ready to address their concerns to the Hokage especially Ino , she was the first to talk however the wise Hokage intercepted them .

" This is about Sakura isn't it ? " The Hokage said as she looked back at them with wondering eyes .

Ino stepped forward along with Shikamaru and even Hinata .

" Yes Lord Hokage , I am very concerned about Sakura . " Ino said to the Hokage .

" Yesterday she walked up to Naruto and was arguing with him for no apparent reason and then she slapped him . " Shikamaru said as he followed up Ino's statement .

The Hokage's eyes opened wide , "my Sakura did this to Naruto ? "

" Yes Lord Hokage , and then the villagers stared at with cold stares and she created a massive fissure in the middle of the village . Hinata said .

The Hokage slammed her hand on the desk , " What ?!"

"I believe that Sasuke is is influencing her and manipulating her in so many ways Lord Hokage , Sakura would never think to do that to Naruto . " Ino said again .

Tsunade's eyes twitched . " Ah yes , Sasuke fucking Uchiha , his name alone makes me mad , but we can't blame Sasuke alone for Sakura's actions she is taking part in it too . "

" I personally don't like Sasuke at all , and I don't trust the bastard as far as I can throw him , but Sakura on the other hand has grown to be one of my friends and I can't stand to see her go down the hole with Sasuke . " Shikamaru said as he sighed in his what a drag attitude .

Ino blushed as she looked at Shikamaru . ' Shika – kun . ' Ino thought as she admired him .

" It really seemed to hurt Naruto Kun , Lord Hokage … " Hinata said as she was looking at the Hokage .

Tsunade sighed and then she said " Okay , I will send some spies to spy on Sasuke because as much as I hate to say it about one of our village's youths , I don't trust him neither . "

" What no , forget that the bastard deserves to die ! I say you let me deal with him and let me feed his body parts to Akamaru when I'm done with him . Kiba yelled out to the Hokage .

Akamaru barked . " Bark , Bark signaling he agreed with Kiba all the way . "

" he has done so much to terrorize this village , he has hurt all of us in different ways and then he feels like he can just waltz back in our village all willy nilly and just be with our own friend Sakura and then bring her down the hole with him ? Hell No ! " Kiba said once again with his voice raising .

Hinata walked back to him and put her hand on his cheek and then Kiba looked at her as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek .

" Calm down Kiba kun okay ? We will get him . " Kiba smiled and calmed down .

Tsuande said , " I can feel all of your pain but you need to calm down because , your pains doesn't compare to Naruto's pain and I'm sure of that , so we have to calm down and think rationally right now . " The Hokage said this in a surprisingly calm voice and then it followed with a deep sigh , " okay I will let you all get keep look out too , if you see Sasuke with any suspicious activities I want you to report it back to me , but if feel its too dangerous you can attempt to kill him if necessary .

Kiba laughed , " Now we are talking . " Hehe .

Tsunade then dismissed them and she took out a bottle of sake and she started pouring it into a cup and then she thought about Sakura .

' What is wrong with you Sakura , doing all this for a boy that you don't even truly love . '

Sakura and Sasuke's house

It was later on that night that Sasuke had planned everything . Sakura was in deep thought thinking about Naruto and how he is doing . His smile still didn't appear in her vision but when Sasuke called her name .

" Sakura chan . " His voice was in his head and it disguised Sasuke's voice completely . She was about to say "yes Naruto kun ? " But then she caught herself .

" Yes Sasuke Kun ? "

" Are you ready ? "

Sakura walked up to Sasuke . " I don't know about this Sasuke Kun . "

Sasuke grasped Sakura's waist and pull her in . " Remember what we discussed , no doubts , no second thoughts its just us and the love we share with each other . "

Sakura's heart started beating faster from Sasuke's words . Sasuke's eyes focused into Sakura's emerald eyes .

" Yes Sasuke okay lets do this together . " Sasuke kissed her on the cheek and said okay I'll be waiting outside for you .

Sakura watched as Sasuke walked outside of the room door and then she walked over to her gloves and then she started putting them on but as she did it , Naruto's smiling face popped in her head and her heart got warm but she didn't know why . Then the situation at hand came into her mind and her eyes started looking to the floor as she was doubting if she should go or not .

She heard Sasuke call to her , " Sakura Chan ? You coming ? "

Sakura heard him call to her and she was still thinking and she looked to the floor once again .

" …. Yes Sasuke Kun , I'm coming . " and then she walked out of the room .


	4. Ino's death

For all the people that is telling me to correct my grammer, thats just how I text. But I will attempt to do it if it makes my story more appealing to read. And this chapter will be slightly shorter I don't want to put to much into chapter 4 right now, but I have some interesting ideas for this chapter I hope you all find this chapter interesting as well. **Here is Chapter 4, Read, Enjoy and Please Do not forget to review. :)**

Chapter 4

Naruto's Apartment

Even after the talk with Hinata, Naruto still had major doubts about confessing to Sakura. Naruto wanted to but at the same time he didn't want to. He refused to let his selfish thoughts get in the way of Sakura Chan's happiness. Naruto's blue eyes closed and then sighed and layed on the floor refusing to go in his bed he felt very comfortable on the cool, tiled floor.

Naruto's stomach rumbled because he was hungry and he hadn't eaten since Sakura came and slapped him before his meal even sat on the counter before him. "I'm hungry." Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach.

Naruto stood up and stretched to get all the laziness out of him and then he started walking to the kitchen and he looked in the refrigerator to see what it had, and it had one last cup of Instant Ramen. Normally this made him happy, but how could he be happy if he lost his Sakura Chan. Nothing in the world mattered more than Sakura to him. Naruto's appetite suddenly left him as Sakura's smiling face came into his mind and then a tear rolled down his eyes, all he could think about was Sakura's emerald eyes, the way they glimmered when formed that warm smile. He would give up anything to see that warm smile again.

Naruto walked out from the kitchen and then he walked out to the balcony because his apartment suddenly started to feel stuffy and stiffling. Then he looked up at the moon and it reminded him of all the times that Sakura and him used to just watch the moon together, even though it wasn't a date to him nor Sakura, it made Naruto feel good because of all the quality time they spent together. Suddenly, Naruto started crying and this time it was worse than the ever since Sasuke came back, it was worse than when Sakura hurt his heart. Naruto just plain out missed her and wanted her to himself. To love somebody so much and know to yourself that you will never have them is the worst pain to ever experience .

**Oi Kit, Whats the matter now? This crying shit is really starting get on my nerves you know. **

_Shut up you pathetic excuse of a demon, you don't know how much pain I'm in. _

**On the contrary Kit, I live inside of you, you and I are joined and I can feel what you feel. That's why I know how much you love this Sakura girl and it pains me that you are giving up at all, that's not the Naruto I know. **

Naruto's eyes opened wide as he looked at Kyuubi from behind the gate watching him for the first time with softened eyes.

**What happened to your nindo, your ninja way, is that Naruto gone because of that psychopathic bastard Sasuke? Are you giving up because the going has gone tough? If you ask me you aren't Naruto Uzumaki anymore. I don't even know who you are anymore. **

_...Kurama, thank...you. _The blond haired Shinobi smiled warmly at Kyuubi. The Kyuubi returned the smile and Naruto finally got done doubting himself and he made his mind up, he won't give up and he won't let Sasuke ruin his dreams that he planned with Sakura. Yes he brought Sasuke back for Sakura, but Naruto has decided that at times you have to work for what you want and not always put others before yourself.

The Village Hidden In the Leaves

It was about 2 o clock in the morning, meaning that all families and villagers were in their beds. The wind was blowing gently against the trees of the villages and the moon was bright and the stars were even brighter. The leaves of the villages scattered as both Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha was jumping from rooftop to rooftop and a mind blowing speed.

Sakura was trailing behind Sasuke, still suffering from doubt if she should do this, she wasn't even sure if she was really truly in love with Sasuke, but it was something about his words to her that made her heart flutter and keep her by his side no matter the consequence. Sakura had her emerald eyes focused on the back of the raven haired boy.

'I promised him I will be by his side no matter what, I love him.' Sakura thought as she started to catch up with Sasuke.

Then her more logical side came out, the Inner Sakura awoken Sakura from these thoughts.

**Are you serious right now, are you about to go through with this Sakura? Think, girl think!**

_Yes, I have to, Sasuke Kun says its for a better world. _

**Ugh, Sakura you graduated from the academy because you obviously have some brains, think about all that and then see if it even remotely makes any sense. Think about it Sakura!**

_I thought I got rid of you a long time ago, why are you still trying to tell me what to do and lecture me? _

**You never got rid of me, you are just hiding who you are when it comes to Sasuke, you never hid me when it comes to Naruto Kun, he always brings out the best in you. Why are you trying to be with somebody that you can't even be yourself around? **

Sakura sighed and then she gave her inner self a reason. _Because I am in love with Sasuke Kun and he is in love with me. _

**All he has done so far is pressure you into doing things you know is wrong, he is using your love against you. He can't possibly love you back if he is pressuring you to do all these wrong things, if he truly loved you, you wouldn't have to do all these things in order for him to want to marry you Sakura. Naruto on the other hand, is in love with you unconditionally regardless if you don't want to see it or not, I can see it. He would never pressure you into do things for him, he only strives to make you happy and expects nothing in return. **

A tear started streaming down Sakura's eyes as she thought about what Inner Sakura said and then she thought of Naruto again and his smiling face once again made her heart feel warm, she didn't feel this sensation with Sasuke. Sasuke looked back to Sakura and he called out to her.

" Sakura Chan, whats the matter why are you way back there?" Sakura snapped out of her daze and she looked at Sasuke and she smiled.

"...I'm sorry, Sasuke...Kun." Sakura said as she started to move faster to catch up with Sasuke once again.

Some blinds of Ino's two story house flicked open because Ino heard stomping on her roof, as Ino opened her window and she used her agility and she easily climbed to the top of her house like Catwoman. Ino's eyes opened as she saw both Sakura and Sasuke jumping from rooftop to rooftop and Ino didn't have a great feeling about what it is Sasuke and Sakura may do.

' … Sakura... ' Ino thought as she watched them disappear into the horizon. Ino went back into her room and she picked up her phone and saw Naruto's number and she wanted to call Naruto because she knew Naruto was the only to take on Sasuke, but then she thought to herslef, ' I can't let Naruto see Sakura like this, it would break his heart into many more pieces if thats even possible.' she then decided to called Kiba to come along with her, because Kiba was the only who possessed enough hatred to actually want to fight Sasuke head on and Ino figured she could get Sakura back to her senses.

Both Sakura and Sasuke arrived near the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and Sasuke offered his hand to Sakura so they can both jump off the building together. Sakura looked at Sasuke's hand and then looked in Sasuke's eyes and she took his hand and they both jumped off the building and landed safely . Sakura then looked down at the floor and everything was so much pressure for her, she didn't know what to do.

Sasuke walked up to her, " Whats the matter Sakura Chan?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke and moved closer to him and held his hand.

"I don't know about this Sasuke Kun." Sasuke smiled at her and he pulled her and started whispering in her ear and it only took a few words to calm her down.

"Sakura Chan listen to me, we are in this together okay? Remember what I said, absolutely no doubts. I love you." Sasuke's words once again got Sakura again. She smiled and gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips, " okay baby, lead the way and I'll follow."

**Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me! **Inner Sakura screamed out frantically as she was pulling her hair.

Sakura completely ignored Inner Sakura and she just followed Sasuke outside the gates with a smile on her face and her face red as a red Ferrari.

Ino's House

Ino was outside tapping her foot because she was growing very impatient waiting on Kiba. Ino looked at her watch and she saw that Kiba was 10 minutes late. " Ugh, by this time Sasuke could already have disposed of Sakura already, where the fuck are you Kiba?"

Speaking of the devil, Kiba was seen approaching her house and he yawned and said " What is it you wanted to talk about again Ino?"

" I just saw Sakura and Sasuke heading towards the exit of the Village, it seems as if they are up to something." Ino said as she watched Kiba yawn again and then Kiba quickly shook out of it.

" Okay what the hell are we still doing here then lets go after that bastard Sasuke and lets rock that clown." Kiba said with enthusiasm.

A anime sweatdrrop formed at the side of Ino's head. 'He's almost as rash as Naruto.' Then Ino said " Okay come on lets go after them."

Both Kiba and Ino nodded to each other and they started jumping from rooftop to rooftop in a similar fashion.

" Hey Kiba?" Ino said curiously.

" Yo." Kiba replied back without looking at Ino.

" Where's Akamaru?' Kiba finally directed his eyes to her and smiled with both his eyes closed.

" He is home asleep, and besides I want to surprise Akamaru with the Sasuke styled kibble and bits I will bring back home to him.

Ino smiled at Kiba and they kept heading towards the village.

In the forest of the Village Hidden in the leaves

Sasuke had a secure grip on Sakura's hand as they was making their way through the forest, Sakura started to feel doubt again. Sakura didn't want to feel any doubt if it meant her and Sasuke being happy together when everything is said and done, but her heart kept bringing up guilt towards her and she knew she wanted to be with Sasuke so bad, but her heart was contradicting this.

Sasuke felt Sakura's body recoil slightly and then Sasuke turned around to Sakura. " Come here Sakura Chan."

Sakura blushed and she walked up to Sasuke and they once again shared a deep passionate kiss which sauded Sakura again as they continued their mission. " Tell me you love me Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said out loud to clarify things once again. Sasuke turned to Sakura. "I love you more than my life itself Sakura... Chan. "

Sakura looked in his eyes and she smiled warmly. " I love you more." Although she had slight hesitation saying this.

Sasuke and Sakura both arrived at the building outside that Naruto had stole once forbidden scroll from earlier. They saw the steel door and chains that was covering the steel door.

" Wow they sure secured this pretty good." Sakura said as she was touching the chains. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her.

"Thats where your amazing strength comes in Sakura Chan." Sasuke said to her as he kissed her on the cheek . Sakura blushed and she looked back at Sasuke and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you Sasuke Kun."

"Go for it, Sakura Chan we don't have much time." And with that said Sakura with her immense strength ripped the chains off with ease and then she put her hand on the handle of the steel door and the she ripped it clean off its hinges and tossed it to the side like she was Supergirl.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other with a determined smile as they started walking into the forbidden place together. The forbidden place was huge, it had at least 50 rooms but Sasuke knew that Sakura knew where the secret scroll was. " Sakura Chan where is the forbidden scrolls?"

Sakura looked away from Sasuke and she said, " its the last room on the right, Sasuke Kun." Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the said room and then they saw 5 Forbidden Scrolls on their respective stands. Sasuke's eyes opened and he walked over to the scrolls and he opened one and he smiled deviously as she read the contents, so much new jutsu for him to learn from the Hokages themselves. " Hey Sakura Chan come help me with these scrolls."

" Okay Sasuke Kun." Both Sasuke and Sakura gathered the scrolls and before they could walk to the door, they was surrounded by Ino and Kiba.

" Huh, to think you would got his low you psycho bitch!" Kiba said to Sasuke in a angry tone. Sasuke looked back at Kiba and twitched his eye in a irritated way.

Ino looked at the scrolls in Sakura's hand and then looked at Sakura, but Sakura couldn't meet Ino's eye in return out of shame.

'Sakura, what has come over you?' Ino said in her mind before looking at Sasuke.

" What the hell have you done to her?" Ino said to Sasuke in a angry tone.

"Hn, I don't need to explain myself to you or this village, only my Sakura Chan gets answers and words out me."

Kiba beared his teeth and then he said , " Oh yeah? Its either you put the scrolls back and hand Sakura over, or I turn you into dog food for Akamaru, take your pick!"

Sasuke said nothing but his trademark, "Hn" and thats all it took to finish the fuse in Kiba's head and then Kiba charged at Sasuke. Sasuke slipped to the side and he grabbed Kiba by the collar of his jacket and tossed him into the wall. Kiba's back made a big splat sound and he fell to the floor and Sasuke looked at Kiba with a smile on his face. "Listen I don't want to...' It was was cut off when Kiba came back charging at Sasuke and threw a hook,hook,uppercut at Sasuke. Sasuke in turn ducked both the hook punches and slipped out of the way of the uppercut and ended the fight slowly as he punched the wind out of Kiba and held a kunai to his throat. Kiba beared his teeth as he growled slowly at Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Ino was staring at Sakura. Sakura refused to look back at Ino.

"Sakura..." Ino said lowly.

Sakura heard her and Sakura finally returned the gaze after hearing Ino called her name. "Yes?" Sakura calmly replied back.

"What is wrong with you, can't you see Sasuke is manipulating you?"

Sakura's eyes looked down, "Silly Ino Pig..." Ino's eyes opened wide.

"Sasuke and I love each other deeply and we are getting married." Then Sakura looked up at Ino with determined eyes, but Ino could see the pain in them also.

" Thats why I can't allow you to get in our way at this point." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Ino took out some kunai's and she threw them at Sakura. Sakura quickly caught them. Sakura was strong to a point that she could even rival Kakashi. Ino's eyes opened as she witnessed this.

"Is that the best you can do?... INO PIG?!" Sakura shot this at her venomously. Ino felt challenged and she ran towards Sakura and then she disappeared in midair similar to Rock Lee, but a little slower. As soon as she reappeared behind Sakura, Sakura spun around and gave Ino a quick kick to the gut and Ino fell to the floor and she was coughing out blood. Sakura backflipped as she saw Ino throwing explosive Kunai at her. This gave Ino enough time to recover and she settled herself and smiled at Sakura. Sakura tilted her head in confusion as like a dog.

" You may have gotten stronger Forehead, but you atill aren't Ino Yamanaka!" Then Ino put her hands together, and Sakura recognized this hand sign and Sakura disappeared in midair. "Mind Trans-

It was cut off as Sakura was already in front of Ino and Ino's eyes opened wide as Sakura's emerald eyes met Ino's sky blue eyes and then Sakura punched Ino in the temple and Ino fell to the floor and then Ino with desperation got up once more and swung a kunai at Sakura. Sakura dodged it and kicked Ino in the face with a roundhouse kick and then she ran behind Ino and grabbed her by the hair with one hand and the arm with another hand.

Ino's eyes was opened wide, as was Kiba's. Sasuke's face was filled with evil joy. "Finish her Sakura.!"

Sakura's eyes opened wide as she looked at Sasuke... "But Sasuke Kun?"

" No time for mercy! Finish her Sakura Chan. She is one of the bad people that is trying to stop us from making the world a better place."

Ino's eyes looked at Sasuke and then she looked back at Sakura. Sakura's eyes met Ino's eyes and Ino could see the tears flowing down Sakura's eyes.

" Do it Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he stabbed Kiba in the side with his kunai.

Sakura in mind yelped, "No!" It was a squeaky no like how a dog yelps when its hurt.

Sakura hesistated some more. "If you love me do it Sakura Chan!"

More tears flowed down Sakura's cheeks as they started fall on Ino's head. Then Ino heard it, "I'm sorry Ino, please forgive me." Ino's eyes opened wide as she felt Sakura's hand twist and then Sakura snapped Ino's neck and Ino fell to the floor.

Sakura tried to show no emotion as Sasuke tossed Kiba to the floor and Kiba couldn't believe what happened. Both Sakura and Sasuke fled the forbidden building with the scrolls and Sakura's tears was trailing all the way from the room to the exit.

Kiba crawled slowly over to Ino and checked her pulse, "Oh My God... Ino... is... DEAD!"


	5. Sakura's realization

Thanks for the reviews for my last chapter. I hear a lot you of you complaining about the recent chapters. Don't worry everything will fall into place, I am a a NaruSaku fan, I just like to heighten everything for a sweet ending. Don't worry it still has a few chapters left and I will make everything fall into place.:) so Just Chill, I know what I'm doing:) This is chapter 5, **Please Enjoy and Review.**

Chapter 5

Hokage's Office

Tsunade was stockpiled of paperwork, filled with the stress of taking care of her village and worried about her favorite student Sakura, so this caused her to fall asleep in the middle of the paperwork. Shizune was also in the chair next to her sleeping because Shizune has been trying to comfort Tsuande all day long with nothing being the antidote to make the Hokage feel better.

Just then, Tsunade's and Shizune's precious sleep was interrupted when Kiba bust in the Hokage's door with Ino's corpse in his hands. Tsunade immediately woke and hopped over her desk in a subconscious manner ready to fight until Kiba alerted her who it was.

"Whoa, Calm down its just me Lord Hokage!" Kiba said with sweat drops layered upon his face. As he said this The Hokage opened her eyes all the way and she shook her head slightly from the hangover she was also having besides the stress of everything that was piling on her.

"Whats going on here? Did you forget to knock?" Tsunade asked as she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the tiled floor awaiting a response.

Kiba looked down and then he looked away from the corpse in his arms. Tsunade focused her eyes to Ino's body and then Tsunade's eyes opened wide at what she witnessed and Tsunade quickly ran over to Kiba and looked at Ino's body.

"What happened to her?" Tsunade said with a shaky voice as she put her hand on Ino's head.

Kiba looked down once again and he didn't want to break the news to Tsunade because he knew it would hurt her, but he just had to. "She's... dead." Kiba whispered slightly, but the hurt was very noticeable in his voice.

Tsuande's brown eyes started to quiver, then she removed her hands from Ino's head and she walked to front of Kiba and she looked Kiba in his Canine like eyes and they started exchanging hurt glares towards each other. "Don't tell me..." Kiba looked away as he bit his bottom lip.

"Sakura... did it Lord Hokage, she killed Ino." Then Kiba expected Tsunade to explode, but instead Kiba witnessed the Hokage cry for the first time, Kiba was always under the impression that Hokages never cry no matter how dire and how bad everything gets because Kiba thought not crying makes them seem much stronger, but the Kiba realized it takes a lot to cry in front of people especially being in such a high place.

Shizune woke up and saw the Hokage crying and Shizune's eyes softened as she got up and went to comfort the Hokage, Tsunade started to fall to the floor in tears, this is the first time the Hokage was so vulnerable, Sakura was like a daughter to her and she even loved her like a mother would and it pained her dearly that Sakura has chosen to go down the path of criminal. Tsunade wouldn't care if somebody just put a kunai to her throat and ended everything as long as it meant no more stress building upon stress.

Shizune witnessed Ino's body as she was hugging Tsunade and Shizune's eyes narrowed as she saw Ino's corpse in Kiba's arms and then she looked at Tsunade and could see why the pain was overriding her. "What happened to her Kiba?" Shizune asked in curiousity.

"Sakura snapped her neck and stole forbidden scrolls." Kiba said disappointedly.

Shizune's eyes went from a narrowed state to a widened state. "Sakura Haruno? Sakura Haruno with pink hair and green eyes who has been under Tsunade's tutorlage for the past 7 years?" Shizune said as she took Tsuande to the couch to lay down.

"Yeah, that Sakura, she did everything in cold blood it was like she had no remorse and the funny thing is she did everything on her own, she stole the forbidden scrolls and snapped Ino's neck for what reason is above my understanding." Tsunade wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up strongly and she looked at Kiba.

"What about the Uchiha wasn't he there with her?" Tsunade asked Kiba suspiciously.

Kiba put his hand under his chin to think and remember. "No, he wasn't there, Sakura was the only one with us." Tsunade then laid her eyes on the wound at Kiba's side.

"How did you get that wound?" Tsunade asked as she started to approach Kiba and examine the wound.

Kiba looked down at the wound and he himself couldn't remember how he got the wound, nor did he even remember he had a wound. "I don't know Lord Hokage, I didn't even notice it being there in all honesty." Tsunade then squinted.

"This is a clean Kunai cut to the side of your rib cage area, and you can't remember if anybody was there with Sakura, because I'm sure this isn't something Sakura would do, she would rather kill you then stab you and let you suffer through the pain." Tsunade said as she started standing up.

"What if it was a genjutsu?" Shizune asked. "Kiba seems not to remember anything." Tsunade looked at Shizune.

"This is beyond a Genjutsu, Ino is dead and Kiba has a wound the size of a buther knife and Kiba doesn't remember anything at all besides the fact that he saw Sakura kill Ino, this has to be something superior even to that of my Genjutsu skills." Tsunade said suspiciously.

Both Kiba and Shizune's eyes opened wide as the Hokage's eyes narrowed and she developed a determined look on her face and directed them to the hospital.

The Konoha Hospital

Tsunade and Kiba rushed into the Hospital with Ino on Kiba's back. Tsunade was hoping that maybe she could resurrect Ino but she wasn't hoping on it entirely. She feared to call The Yamanakas and tell them that their daughter has been pronounced dead, but the faster they knew it, the better because at least they wouldn't have found out on their own by an unwanted source.

"Kiba take Ino to room 189, while I call her parents to break the news to them." Kiba nodded in approval and he looked back at Ino and his normally determined look turned into a uncharacteristically softened look as if he could still see the pain in Ino's closed eyes by her eyebrows that she has been killed by not just anybody but her best friend.

Kiba made it to the assigned room and he layed Ino on the bed and he stroked the hair from her face and he looked at her for a while until Tsunade made it in the room and took over Kiba's spot. Tsunade put her hand on Ino and surprisingly felt that Ino still had warmth to her as if she was still alive, but strangely she couldn't find a pulse anywhere on Ino.

This made Tsunade's brow raise in confusion because not even her as a top notch medical ninja has ever seen anything like this before nor did she know what this could have possibly meant. Tsunade decided to keep her thoughts to herself, 'Huh, this is strange her body is totally contradicting itself, her body still has immense warmth yet her heart isn't beating.' Tsunade then sighed deeply and she charged her hands with the lightish green chakra and she put her hands on Ino and she started started infusing her chakra into Ino and hoped to see so much as a twitch from Ino, but finally she got nothing after going at it for what seemed like hours. Tsunade closed her eyes and then she looked down as she continued doing it, she was praying to God also to let Ino be alright because she refused to lose two Kunoichi all in one night.

Shizune was besides Tsunade and all Shizune could do was go on the other side and try to help Tsunade by also using her chakra to try to bring Ino back to life possibly, but all seemed so hopeless. Ino didn't bat a eye, her heart still wasn't beating but her warmth was still there strangely and Tsunade still tried to figure out why. Shizune witnessed the Hokage try to be strong and Shizune let out a small smile but in that small it was full of warmth and tenderness because Shizune couldn't begin to even slightly feel ¼ of what the Hokage was feeling right now, yet she still managed to look determined through it all and thats what being a Hokage is all about.

Kiba stood in front of the door with his back leaned against the door looking at what Tsuande and Shizune was doing until he felt the door open from behind him and he almost fell. He looked back, "Hey whats the..." was all he could get out before he saw Ino's father along with Shikamaru and Choji come running inside the room.

Ino's father stood next to Tsunade and watched his daughter body being performed on. His eyes suddenly began to quiver in so much pain, he had lost so many comrades but never did he dream that his daughter would die before him. His daughter meant the world to him and he finally let out tears from his eyes as moved the hair from her face. "...What happened to my daughter?"

Tsunade looked at him and decided to tell him but Kiba intervened, "I should tell him Lord Hokage, you have enough on your plate as it is right now."

Tsuande nodded in approval and looked upon Ino's father's face and she could feel almost every ounce of pain that Ino's father is feeling because her too lost someone that was like a daughter to her.

"...Well what the fuck happened to my Ino?" He looked around for answers from every individual in the room.

Kiba sighed and then took a big gulp in nervousness and then he looked Mr. Yamanaka straight in the eye and said, " I hate to be the one to have to tell you this Mr. Yamanaka but Ino is... dead."

And with those words Mr. Yamanaka went crazy, "What? How did this happen? Who is responsible for this, once I find out I will put their dare I say guts on my fireplace as a reward!" When Kiba heard this he didn't want to tell him, but he couldn't hide anything to Mr. Yamanaka about his daughter.

"Sakura did it, but that what you said isn't necessary she is exiled from the village and she cannot show her face back here ever again."

Mr. Yamanaka's eyes grew wide with shock, " Her own friend did this to her? The friend that Ino had always protected from being ridiculed? That ungrateful whore who always chased after that Emo boy? She did this to my baby?"

Tsunade looked down and Shizune looked at the scene with softened eyes. Tsunade wiped the tears from Mr. Yamanaka's eyes and she smiled at him with a determined smile. He didn't return the smile but instead just looked at her blankly. " Everything will be okay." Tsunade said just like a Hokage would do.

He looked at his daughter as she layed upon the bed with her eyes closed and he could also see hurt in her closed eyes before her life was taken from her.

Deep in the middle of the forest

Both Sasuke and Sakura was sitting down near a tree, but Sakura distanced herself from him slightly and she was thinking about what just happened, the thought couldn't leave her mind she was ridden with guilt that had just killed her best friend. Her eyes looked upon the dark floor and she couldn't look at the light of the moon because it was nothing good about what she just went through.

The thoughts of Ino's neck being snapped by her own hands was so terrifying for Sakura that she didn't even want to close her eyes and she would rather suffer from being incredibly sleepy than going to sleep only to have that being replayed in her mind over and over again. Her eyes wondered to the floor as she clutched her heart. Then she layed eyes on the locket that Naruto gave her for her birthday.

She couldn't help but smile faintly at it as she took it off her neck. The locket brought back memories of all the fun her and Naruto had. All the times Naruto made her laugh and feel special. Even though he was a baka, well it always made her happy because they never shared a dull moment ever. Sakura' heart warmed at the memories. She then took the locket off her neck and looked inside of it to find his picture in it. She can remember his words to her after he gave the locket.

"Sakura-Chan I am giving you this locket not only for your birthday but for anytime you feel alone, you could just open the locket and see that I am always there for you." Sakura remembered those words like it was yesterday. She never took those words for granted. Those were words that she would never forget.

She look at the picture to see his brilliant smile and determined look that she always admired so much about him. Her heart felt so warm as she looked at the picture. Naruto gave her a special feeling that even she didn't know about. All she knew was that she never felt happier with anybody else, even now that Sasuke is here in the flesh it doesn't compare to what she feels when she is with Naruto but not even Sakura is sure what it means all she knows is that she wanted Sasuke back, but is that what the real her wants?

Sakura smiled warmly as she was thinking about the blonde and all he has done for her, but she wondered why he went through so much trouble for her. It always confused her she could never get to the bottom of it. He was always wearing a mask, always hiding what was inside she knows him the best but ot even she can see what is behind that mask of Naruto's.

**I'll tell you why he goes through all the trouble for you...** Inner Sakura said a she stood with her hands on her hips.

_What the hell do you know? If I can't figure it out you sure as hell can't figure it out. _Sakura shot back to her Inner counterpart.

**Well Sakura, I am the real you. The one you hide from Sasuke. Me being the real you has took time to actually observe Naruto because I consist of your heart and I am telling you that Naruto Uzumaki is in love with us. **Inner Sakura said with a proud smile.

Sakura's eyes opened wide at listening to her Inner self. Could it be true that Naruto actually loved her? Was she so selfish that she never bothered to even see how Naruto felt. She always knew Naruto had a crush on her but love was a long shot. How could he love her after how bad she treated him? She found it impossible until she remembered the day when she made Naruto make that promise.

_Flashback_

_Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji and Neji was leaving the village on a mission until Naruto heard Sakura call his name. Naruto as well as the rest of his squad turned to see Sakura walking slowly up to them with her eyes only focused on Naruto. _

_"Sakura-Chan..." Naruto looked so sad because Sakura didn't look like herself and he wondered why. _

_Shikamaru broke the silence when he approached Sakura. "So I heard that Sasuke is gone and not even you was able to stop him huh?"_

_Naruto's eyes widened as he heard Shikamaru. 'So that means that Sakura-Chan already witnessed Sasuke leave.' All of a sudden Naruto's thoughts were broken when he saw a tear escaped Sakura's eyes. _

_"Shikamaru..." Sakura trailed off. _

_"I'm sorry Sakura I undertstand that you would like to come on the mission to get Sasuke back but I can't allow you to come, it would be too much of a risk." Shikamaru said to Sakura. _

_Sakura wasn't surprised at the response instead she turned to Naruto. "Naruto... Please." Tears started streaming down her eyes widly. _

_"Sakura-Chan..." Naruto's eyes widened boy did he hate to see Sakura cry. _

_"Please Naruto... Bring Sasuke-Kun back to me!" Sakura was holding herself. Naruto had a hurt expression on his face at hearing this but he quickly smiled before Sakura could even notice, but Sakura did notice the face but didn't take it to heart because she was young._

_"You really love Sasuke don't you Sakura-Chan?" _

_Sakura looked up at Naruto with tears still in her eyes and Naruto walked up to Sakura and wiped the tears from her eyes and he smiled at her genuinely. "I understand how you feel Sakura-Chan trust me I do." _

_"Naruto..."_

_"I will bring him back Sakura-Chan and thats the promise of a life time!" Naruto gave her the nice guy pose but she could notice that his smile wasn't as genuine as before. But once again she was a kid so she didn't take to much of it. _

_Sakura continued crying and she started to think. 'He always understood me he always knew what to do, he understands me better than anyone. Thank you Naruto.'_

_Kiba looked at Naruto with a smile even Kiba knew how Naruto felt. "You sure you can keep that promise Naruto?" _

_Naruto smiled at Kiba with a determined smile. "If its for Sakura-Chan of course I can!"_

_Sakura heard Naruto's words and she continued crying. "Thank you Naruto."_

_End Flashback_

Sakura remembered his face now that she was older now she came to a realization that Naruto's face showed alot of pain. His smile wasn't genuine and she came to realize that when she asked Naruto to bring Sasuke back to her that looked it almost killed him. Sakura's eyes widened at the realization.

'Naruto is in love with me.' Sakura started to cry. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she thought of all the pain she caused Naruto. "How could he love me when all I've done is cause him pain?"

"Oh Naruto."

Sakura wanted to go back and apologize and give him a hug. She was starting to miss him. How could she have been blind to all Naruto has done for her? Was she that blind to see his love for her. All she has put him through and he was always there no matter what never treating her bad and never put anyone but her first. Her happiness came first in his eyes and she just started to realize it.

Sasuke's company didn't even compare to Naruto's company at this point. Everything was becoming clear to her. She didn't know how she felt for Naruto, but all she knew was that at this point now that she realized his feelings for her. For some reason she is willing to put hi first now in whatever has to be done. She was now willing to sacrifice her happiness for his, if only she recognized it sooner. Sakura clutched at her heart as she continued thinking what she put him through it hurt her so much the pain that he has to go through coupled with all the hate he had to endure as child now he is in love and he had to go through years without even getting that love returned all he wanted is her happiness.

"Sakura." Sakura's train of thought was broken as she heard Sasuke call her name. However she also started to look at Sasuke in a different light. Back when she was on the bench in the Ninja Academy, Sasuke was the one she wanted to understand and know more about and Naruto was the annoying little baka that she could careless about. But now the tables has turned Naruto and Sasuke's roles is reversed. Sakura was more interested in knowing more about Naruto. She couldn't believe how she was thinking and she didn't know how she felt for Naruto. Her feelings were conflicted.

But all she knew right now at this point was that she started to miss Naruto and not even the presence of Sasuke could replace that feeling of warmth she had harbored with Naruto.

End Chapter 5

End Chapter 5. I redid this chapter I figured I was moving to fast with the love and I didn't give a valid explantion as to why she started to feel like there was something more to her feelings for Naruto. So this chapter explains why she is started to have conflicting feelings between Naruto and Sasuke.

**Chapter 6 will be coming soon. **


End file.
